Is There Something You Want to Tell Me
by himitsutsubasa
Summary: Only a virgin can approach an unicorn. Merlin and Arthur have been approached twice. Morgana notices.
1. Chapter 1

Something you want to say?

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Arthur glanced up at the pensive Merlin. Never mind that.

"I need you to clean my boots, do the washing, polish my saddle, and…" Merlin said not a word. The bumbling fool had yet again done something wrong. Or not?

"Have you heard a single word I said?" Merlin looked out of the window.

"Why are you going around moping like a wounded bear?" He finally stepped away from the window. Arthur cursed under his breath. Merlin was being _Merlin_.

Arthur went back to his bed and to his boots. That was a problem for another day.

Merlin and Arthur returned after burying the unicorn horn. This is the conversation that followed.

"Well, it took you long enough. I thought you found food out there and decided not to come back." Morgana cradled a basket of fresh fruits and was giving it to the children crowded around her. She was finally being sociable for once. Gwen just smiled and shuffled in her yellow dress.

"I knew you could do it." Her eyes widened and she took on the look of a deer sighting a hunter. "Not you specifically. I meant someone brave like you. Not saying that Merlin wasn't brave. He was brave but I… I mean… I…" She dithered on for a bit but did that eyelash flutter.

"So was it the unicorn?" Morgana asked. The children walked off and thanked her profusely. Morgana gave them her kindest smile. Arthur looked at her in surprise. Merlin just shook his head.

"How did you figure it out?" asked Merlin.

"Arthur brings back a unicorn horn and then misfortunes suddenly befall us? Only a dunce would think otherwise." Arthur ignored that scathing comment. "Though I do wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Arthur crossed his arms. They passed a guard and entered the castle forum. If this was something Morgana wondered about it, had to be good.

"Who approached the unicorn first?" They looked at each other. What was this about?

Merlin raised his hand feebly. Morgana smirked and Gwen seemed to giggle.

"What?" Arthur asked this time. He wanted to know just what was so funny. Morgan's smirk widened and her eyes joined in. A scared rabbit look entered Merlin's eyes.

"It is just that, I believe, unicorns can only be approached by maidens." She looked at them pointedly. By now, they reached the prince's rooms.

Merlin's ears turned pink for a second, he seemed at a loss of words. "I'm a man!" She smirked again.

"We know you are," Gwen muttered under her breath.

"The other option is a virgin," Morgana offered. The boys looked at each other.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Merlin?" Morgana asked sweetly. Merlin's face turned ashen.

"Arthur was with me! We saw the unicorn a second time," he mumbled. Morgana's eyes lit up at that.

"Arthur, is there anything you want to say?" She kept smirking all the while. Arthur put up his hands in surrender.

"Nothing," he said. "Nothing." Merlin shook his head and stifled a chuckle. Arthur smacked him across the back of his head. Gwen smothered a smile.

"You two have something in common. Even I couldn't have guessed." Morgana's eyes danced. Merlin turned away and Arthur sat in one of his chairs.

"We have nothing in common," Arthur said with a wave at Merlin. "Just look at him."

"Yes, nothing in common. I'm a just a servant and he is a prat." That earned him another smack. "I forgot, he is a royal prat." Arthur grunted for him to shut up and Merlin shrugged, grinning all the while.

"Today has been interesting after all. Come, Gwen." The girls exited the chambers in a flourish of skirts. Morgana peeked around the door.

"Don't think I won't use this against you." Arthur sighed and Merlin finally turned back to face him.

"Do you think…" he started.

"Of course not. It's not at all proper for a lady," Arthur dismissed.

"Well?" Merlin asked.

"'Well' what?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No, I don't need to explain it to a servant like you. Now, polish my armor." Aurthur started pulling it off.

"Fine, then…" Merlin started gathering the armor and reached for the last piece on Arthur's chest. Arthur held still as it was forced over his head.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Merlin shrugged as best he could and adjusted his scarf. The armor piled up in his arms.

"Nothing, sire." Merlin bustled about picking up the rest of the pieces.

"Forget the armor," Merlin froze and dropped it. The idiot. "I didn't say drop it," Arthur continued. Merlin shuffled, gathering it.

"What is it, sire?" Merlin placed the armor on a table and stood behind it.

"Isn't there something you should tell me?" Arthur crossed and uncrossed his arms.

Merlin asked, "What should I be telling you?" Merlin turned pink when he realized. "I was too good looking for them." That got him a chuckle. He looked at Arthur, "I am not a prince. Fair trade."

"Fair what?" Merlin pulled in a chair.

"So how about you?" he asked. Arthur looked away. It looked as if he was pouting.

"What?" Merlin looked like someone just slapped him. "You have lovely ladies in waiting, gorgeous princesses, and don't even get me started on the pretty chambermaids."

"But none of them interest me. And my chamber 'maid' happens to be you." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Sometimes, this man could be so dense. "What about Gwen? She seems to like you." Merlin turned pinker.

"She's… she's a friend. Just a friend." Arthur shook his head. This was disappointing.

"Really?"

"You have Morgana." Merlin countered.

"Yes, and the only time she would let a man in her bed is to kill him." Totally true. Merlin looked terrified by that idea. Then, his face turned contemplative.

"What?" Arthur looked at his clothes and rubbed his face. "Is there something on me?"

"No. it's just… It's just like Mayward said." Arthur's ears pricked at that.

"Sir Mayward?"

Merlin nodded, "He's got this thing going on with…" He fell silent.

"With who?" This was interesting. Merlin shook his head.

"Mum's the word."

"I am your prince. I order you to." Merlin looked like he was going to spill. But, he didn't.

"Sorry."Arthur wondered exactly could he bargain.

"I'll let you have the day off." Merlin seemed to be weighing his options. Time to sweeten the deal. "I'll have someone do your chores for that day so there is no work load upon your return."

"Sir Abernathy." That jolted Arthur a bit.

"Are you sure?" That was impossible to believe.

Merlin nodded, "After Abernathy was injured in battle. You should have seen them in the physician's quarters. I accidentally walked in. They were practically eating each other's faces." Arthur's face contorted. This was repulsing and strangely interesting. Now, he knew why the castle servants gossiped.

"That could have been a misunderstanding. Abernathy's married." Arthur noticed that the light was gone. Merlin went around lighting the candles and sat back down.

Merlin sighed, "I know. They asked me to keep quiet or they would cut my head off."

"Yet, here you are talking about it." Sometimes, Merlin didn't make any sense.

"Well, all of the castle servants knew. The maid next door can hear them going at it all night. I only kept that tidbit to myself. Gossip's the currency of the servants. You want something done; you better have some good gossip to pay."

"Do you know anyone else?" This was very interesting. The next time he needed information he would ask Merlin. Finally, he proved his head wasn't' empty. Who knew what the servants could catch on to?

"Mildred, a maid, and Gregory, a chef, broke off their engagement because of Levine, another maid." The disappointment must have been on Arthur's face because Merlin quickly continued, "Gregory found the two women together." That was clearly revolting. But it had its draw.

"How does that even work?" He asked.

"Fardier explained it, how men get on, to me once." Arthur tried to recall the name. "He is the stable boy," Merlin answered the unasked question. "He said…" Merlin leaned in and whispered into Arthur's ear. The hot breath came in ragged bursts and as he continued, Merlin's voice turned rough and throaty. Arthur felt uncomfortable in his pants.

"What was it you said about Mayward?" Merlin leaned back and settled in the chair. He was pleasantly oblivious to the discomfort Arthur felt at having him in the same room.

"After I found out, he started confiding in me all sorts of things. He told me that it started when he was just a teenager. He wasn't interested in women and then he met a cute boy…" He let Arthur imagine what happened next. Arthur did. The tightening in his pants got worse. He felt like a horny teen again. This time he wasn't jerking off to the image of a buxom serving girl or the tall knight he would face in combat the next day.

"So, you think that I might be…" It was Merlin's turn to jump from his seat.

"I never said that, sire." He looked horrified and terrified. It felt good. Really good.

"Then, how about we try? You told me exactly how it's done." Arthur leaned in and whispered, "You can run." Merlin stayed frozen in the chair. His voice became a growl. "You made your choice." He grabbed Merlin by the shoulder and tossed him on the bed. The scarf was the first thing to go.

Reason over took him. Was this what he wanted? To rape his manservant? Merlin screwed eyes shut, ready to weather the onslaught. Arthur hesitated. What was the best way to ask for permission without asking for permission?

He leaned in and pressed his lip against Merlin's. Only gently. He didn't want to scare the bloke into a dead faint. Merlin's eyes flew open. He opened his mouth. To moan. Arthur took that as a yes and pressed for a deeper kiss. This was a first for them both. Time to take it slow.

His hand wandered lower along Merlin's body. The servant's irises blew wide with desire. Their lips met for another kiss and sealed their fates.

Arthur woke to feel a movement on the other side of his bed. He turned on side to see the body wrapped around his. Merlin. With a jolt, he recalled the night before. What did he do? The pile of clothes at the end of the bed answered his question. Arthur ran his hand through his hair.

In a hurry, he started dressing. What time was it? He saw Merlin still asleep in the bed. This was crazy. This was insane. This was… Gwen walked in, with breakfast.

"Merlin wasn't in the kitchen this morning so they told me to deliver…" She finally looked up and noticed the lump on the bed. "Oh! I'm sorry, sire. I didn't realize…" Gwen blushed profusely and attempted to apologize.

"What?" Merlin sat up in bed. For a second, he looked around. His eyes popped out of their sockets. "Gwen?"

"Merlin!" Gwen gasped in surprise. She placed the tray on the table and wiped her hands on her dress. "I… I… I'm… I totally understand?" she seemed very bemused. Arthur let it go.

"Don't tell anyone about this. Not even the servants' network," Arthur ordered. Gwen nodded. "Now, please, get us some more food. I don't think this could feed a mouse, let alone two hungry men." She nodded and hurried off.

"Was that Gwen?" Arthur hmm-ed as he picked up a roll. He wondered why he even slept with the man. Merlin tried to get up. The tousled, dark curls looked even more messy then usual. Arthur recalled running his hands through that hair the night before when he comforted a crying Merlin. The cheekbones, which looked criminally high, caught the light. His chest was perfectly sculpted despite how thin he was. He looked stunning.

The face crinkled in the light. Arthur remembered the same face had seduced him so fully the night before.

Merlin tried to walk. He stumbled. Arthur was by his side in a moment.

"Careful." Merlin looked up. His irises blew wide again when he caught sight of Arthur's half bare chest.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered. Arthur chose that moment to remember exactly why he slept with the boy.

"Come here." He pulled Merlin in, wrapping the sheets around him. "You want to go another round?" Merlin looked horrified. And eager. Three knocks came from the door.

"Arthur?" Arthur rolled his eyes. Gwen had the best timing. He pushed Merlin back on top of the bed.

"Come in!" Gwen entered. With Morgana.

"Oh. So the rumor is true?" Morgana carried a tray of food. She set it down on the table with a clatter.

Gwen explained, "I tried to stop her." She set down her own tray. "Uther wants Arthur on patrol." Arthur jumped.

"When?"

"Soon."

"Get out then." Morgana and Gwen scurried out before a roll could be chucked at them.

Arthur pulled his shirt tighter and started putting on his armor. Merlin almost got up but stayed in bed when Arthur waved a hand at him. The armor was on and the warm, sexy lover was replaced by a cold, noble knight. He was about to go when Merlin got up to dress. He stumbled, as usual.

"I can't walk." Merlin was shocked by his lack of mobility.

"Look at me. Today is your day off." He carried Merlin back to bed.

"Arthur."

"No. Now stay in bed. You can't be any use to me on your arse."

"You liked me that way yesterday." Arthur got used Merlin's style. But it still turned him on.

"Stop the talk. I'll be back and you better be ready."

"Oh?" Merlin lay back on the bed looking like the cat that ate the mouse. Arthur left the room, but turned back to ask the question on his mind.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Merlin grinned.

* * *

><p>Wall is up.<p>

I went overboard. This was supposed to be short. "1000 words or less" short.


	2. A New Home

This fiction has been posted on LiveJournal. It will not be removed from .

Check me out on LiveJournal. My name there is himitsuhane.


End file.
